


An Impromptu First Date

by Rivulet027



Series: Toku Femslash [24]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: Background Femslash, Background Het, Background Relationships, F/F, First Dates, Nostalgia, POV Katherine Hillard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Kat and Trini meet for the first time.





	An Impromptu First Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Griddlebone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griddlebone/gifts).

Kat didn’t think she could come back to Angel Grove and feel out of place, but Ernie isn’t even running the Juice Bar anymore, Detective Stone’s niece is. Jenny seems nice enough, but the holiday get together seems lackluster. Maybe she’s just melancholy because so few of her friends are in town or because the command center is destroyed? No, there is barely anyone here and so few decorations.

“I’ve heard the place to hang out is The Surf Spot.”

Kat shoves her malt away and turns towards the most beautiful woman she’s ever seen. Her eyes widen slightly, then she frowns and tilts her head. “I don’t know you, but I recognize you.”

“Trini Kwan,” Trini greets with a smile as she holds out a hand. “We have mutual friends.”

Kat shakes her hand smiling as she realizes she’s talking to her team’s first yellow ranger. “Friends and teammates.”

“There is that,” Trini agrees as she takes a seat at the counter. She browses over the menu with a slight frown. “I remember the food being better.”

“It was,” Kat agrees.

Trini puts the menu away and suggests, “The Surf Spot?”

“Have you had their fries?” Kat moans happily in memory.

Trini makes a hum of agreement and says, “Their onion rings are just as good.”

“Their burgers,” Kat sighs.

Trini gives Kat a sideways glance.

“What?”

“One, we should go,” Trini answers as she stands and holds out her arm for Kat. “Two, it’s always good to meet someone who likes food as much as I do.”

Kat links her arm with Trini’s smile. “Both those things are true.”

“Exactly,” Trini agrees as they head out. “It’s almost weird with so many of us not visiting this year.”

“Kim will be in soon,” Kat says softly.

“Are you going to her party this weekend?” Trini asks.

“Yes. Have you met her new girlfriend?”

Trini shrugs. “She seems okay, but I don’t think it’ll last.”

Kat tilts her head towards Trini.

Trini pats her arm. “I’m happy for Kim. I’m glad she’s happy, she’s one of my best friends, and maybe I’ve just got a wrong first impression, but her girlfriend seems a bit…”

Kat waits as Trini pauses to frown. The thought of teasing Trini that she’s jealous flits through her head, but Kat dismisses it. She doesn’t want Trini to be jealous of Kim’s girlfriend. She doesn’t want Trini pining for Kim. Despite having just met Kat wants Trini to be interested in her with an intensity she’s not sure what to do with. Kat wets her lips. Trini’s eyes track the movement.

Trini sighs. “Probably just a wrong first impression and being suspicious of new people after having lived here.”

Kat agrees. “Rita turned me evil for a time. It’s a wonder Kim and I managed to stay friends after that.”

Trini gives her a look of sympathy. “That had to be horrible.”

“Having good friends afterwards help. I tried to break up Tommy and Kim when I was evil, but I don’t think he ever really realized when I was flirting with him and Kim only realized I was flirting with Tommy. Either that or she ignored when I was flirting with her.”

Trini pulls her a bit closer as she reassured. “I don’t think Kim really embraced being bi until she moved to Florida.”

“I know I didn’t really embrace it till I moved to London,” Kat tells her.

Trini’s eyes light up and she grins. She leans in conspiratorially, “I’ve only been interested in one guy and, well he moved to a whole other planet and got married so…”

“You like women too,” Kat smiles.

Trini laughs. “That’s the conclusion you make, not my confession that I had a thing for Billy?”

Kat shakes her head. “The way he talked about you I figured there was something there that the two of you just never acted on.”

“I’m glad though,” Trini says softly. “He seems so happy.”

“Have you been to Aquitar?”

Trini shakes her head.

“It’s so beautiful.”

Trini smiles. “He’s sent me pictures. Maybe someday I’ll visit.”

“I wouldn’t mind going back,” Kat says wistfully. She pauses at the hopeful longing on Trini’s face. “Maybe we could go together.”

“I think I’d like that,” Trini says as she slides her hand down Kat’s arm and threads their fingers together. Kat feels herself blush as she squeezes Trini’s hand. Trini bites her lip and looks at her with bright eyes. “I’d really like for this to be a date.”

“I’d really like that too.”

Trini leans in and kisses her. It’s sweet and pull of promise. Kat grins briefly and kisses back, glad that she decided to come back to Angel Grove for winter break.


End file.
